


Kimi no Hohoemi

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, inserte aquí un loop de por qués y lamentos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Comenzó a llover antes de que pudiéramos alcanzar a resguardarnos.





	Kimi no Hohoemi

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 26 de agosto de 2009.  
> Quinto reto de la comunidad crack-and-roll para la Dotación Anual de Crack. (Reto: lluvia).  
> Subido con el único fin de archivarlo.

Comenzó a llover antes de que pudiéramos alcanzar a resguardarnos.  
  
 **-Te dije que teníamos que apurarnos-  
  
-Tú dijiste que querías que comprara un helado de sandía-  
  
-No importa, te dije que te apuraras-  
  
**Me miró con esos ojos verde marino fingiendo enfado pero no me importó, corríamos para llegar al Almacén Urahara pero parecía que no íbamos a llegar nunca.  
  
Nos detuvimos bajo un árbol que había en el parque; aún me resultaba extraño que un bello día soleado se hubiera transformado en una tormenta de lluvia torrencial.  
  
 **-Rayos-  
  
** Miré a mi koi y observé que se había manchado su camiseta blanca con el rojo del helado, sonreí y lo limpié con un pañuelo que me había regalado Rukia. Él me dedica una pequeña sonrisa que es casi tan radiante como el sol esta mañana.  
  
Él me abrazó, yo le correspondí. Compartimos un poco el helado (que ya se estaba derritiendo) y cuando pudimos huir hacia el almacén tropecé imbécilmente con una madera y caí de bruces al piso.  
  
 **-Y yo que pensaba que no podías ser más idiota-  
  
-Gracias por el apoyo Rukia-  
  
-De nada, tontito-  
  
**Sonreí, ella fue la primera en enterarse de lo mío con Tōshirō y reaccionó tirándome del cabello diciéndome que más me valía que lo cuidara, que es un capitán y bla, bla, bla, etc.  
  
Una mata de pelo blanco se sacudía de un lado al otro, dejándome ver que el muy maldito se reía. Me levanté riendo también y dejé que mi estómago se quejara de su vacío.  
  
Ururu nos trajo té y no pude evitar quemarme al derramarlo en mi pierna. Volviste a reír y tuve que admitir que tu sonrisa ha sido una de las cosas más bellas que he visto en mi vida.  
  
Tu sonrisa siempre ha estado presente desde que empezamos a salir. Y nunca se ha apagado.  
  
Kimi no hohoemi, boku no inochi...

**Author's Note:**

> La parte del final quiere decir: Tu sonrisa, mi vida
> 
> [Comentario escrito en la fecha original de publicación.]


End file.
